dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
American Fullbottles
American Fullbottles are the items used by Kamen Rider Horizon and the other Riders from his season. Main Fullbottles Part 1 Buffalo Fullbottle Color: Yellow Best Match: Piano Power Equal: Rabbit Fullbottle Black Buffalo Fullbottle Color: Black Equal: Gold Rabbit Fullbottle Manatee Fullbottle Color: Lime Green Best Match: Mop Extraction: Iron Smash Equal: Gorilla Fullbottle Sukikyo Fullbottle English: Cardinal Fullbottle Color: Red Best Match: Bazooka Extraction: Turbine Smash Equal: Taka Fullbottle Quarterback Fullbottle Color: Crimson Best Match: Kayak Extraction: Tackle Smash Equal: Ninja Fullbottle Kamakiri Fullbottle English: Mantis Fullbottle Color: Green Best Match: Fork Extraction: Blade Smash Equal: Panda Fullbottle Coyote Fullbottle Color Best Match: Action Figure Extraction: Loud Smash Equal: Harinezumi Fullbottle Badger Fullbottle English: Badger Fullbottle Color Best Match: Sprayer Equal: Lion Fullbottle Banshee Fullbottle Color: Aquamarine Best Match: Needle Extraction Equal: Dragon Fullbottle White Banshee Fullbottle Color: White Equal: Silver Dragon Fullbottle Keisatsu Fullbottle English: Police Fullbottle Color: Navy Blue Best Match: Rover Equal: Kaizoku Fullbottle Ladybug Fullbottle Color: Red Best Match: Hose Extraction: Spin Smash Equal: Octopus Fullbottles Inorganic Fullbottles Piano Fullbottle Color: Black Best Match: Buffalo Equal: Tank Fullbottle Mop Fullbottle Color: Sky Blue Best Match: Manatee Equal: Diamond Fullbottle Bazooka Fullbottle Color: Olive Green Best Match: Cardinal Equal: Gatling Fullbottle Kayak Fullbottle Color: Goldenrod Best Match: Quarterback Extraction: Hydro Smash Equal: Comic Fullbottle Fork Fullbottle Color Best Match: Mantis Extraction: Crunch Smash Equal: Rocket Fullbottle Action Figure Fullbottle Color Best Match: Coyote Equal: Syoubousya Fullbottle Funmu-ki Fullbottle Color Best Match: Badger Equal: Soujiki Fullbottle Needle Fullbottle Color Best Match: Banshee Extraction: Iron Hazard Smash Equal: Lock Fullbottle Rover Fullbottle Color Best Match: Police Equal: Densya Fullbottle Hose Fullbottle Color Best Match: Ladybug Equal: Light Fullbottle Part 2 Jackalope Fullbottle Equal: Phoenix Fullbottle Catfish Fullbottle Equal: Wolf Fullbottle Nessie Fullbottle Best Match: Lipstick Equal: Unicorn Fullbottle Cactus Fullbottle Color Best Match: Blimp Equal: Rose Fullbottle Rattlesnake Fullbottle Equal: Turtle Fullbottle Gazelle Fullbottle Color Best Match: Projector Equal: Kabutomushi Fullbottle Kaeru Fullbottle English: Frog Fullbottle Color Best Match: Laptop Extraction: Tongue Smash Equal: Kuma Fullbottle Nyugyu Fullbottle English: Cow Fullbottle Equal: Dog Fullbottle Vampire Fullbottle Equal: Santa Claus Fullbottle Barracuda Fullbottle Best Match: Dynamite Equal: Spider Fullbottle Inorganic Fullbottles Kikan Fullbottle English: Organ Fullbottle Color Best Match: Jackalope Equal: Robot Fullbottle Toothpaste Fullbottle Best Match: Catfish Equal: Smapho Fullbottle Lipstick Fullbottle Equal: Keshigomu Fullbottle (Eraser) Blimp Fullbottle Equal: Helicopter Fullbottle Flashlight Fullbottle Best Match: Rattlesnake Equal: Watch Fullbottle Projector Fullbottle Equal: Camera Fullbottle Laptop Fullbottle Equal: Televi Fullbottle Stapler Fullbottle Equal: Mic Fullbottle Juice Fullbottle Equal: Cake Fullbottle Toaster Fullbottle Equal: Reizoko Fullbottle (Fridge) Part 3 Moose Fullbottle Equal: Tora Fullbottle Iruka Fullbottle English: Dolphin Fullbottle Equal: Kujira Fullbottle Batta Fullbottle English: Grasshopper Fullbottle Equal: Shika Fullbottle Hayabusa Fullbottle English: Falcon Fullbottle Equal: Kirin Fullbottle Roadrunner Fullbottle Equal: Penguin Fullbottle Kurage Fullbottle English: Jellyfish Fullbottle Equal: Obake Fullbottle Garancho Fullbottle English: Pelican Fullbottle Equal: Same Fullbottle Gargoyle Fullbottle Color Best Match: VCR Fullbottle Equal: Bat Fullbottle Araiguma Fullbottle English: Raccoon Fullbottle Equal: Hachi Fullbottle Buta Fullbottle English: Pig Fullbottle Equal: Sai Fullbottle Inorganic Fullbottles Drill Fullbottle Equal: UFO Fullbottle Abacus Fullbottle Equal: Jet Fullbottle Chandelier Fullbottle Equal: Pyramid Fullbottle Nuke Fullbottle Equal: Senpuki Fullbottle Surfboard Fullbottle Equal: Sukebo Fullbottle (Skateboard) Pogo Fullbottle Equal: Magnet Fullbottle ATV Fullbottle Equal: Bike Fullbottle VCR Fullbottle Color Best Match: Gargoyle Equal: Engine Fullbottle Jet Ski Fullbottle Equal: Sensuikan Fullbottle (Submarine) Iron Fullbottle Equal: Dryer Fullbottle Part 4 Hitsuji Fullbottle English: Sheep Fullbottle Kinezumi Fullbottle English: Squirrel Fullbottle Skunk Fullbottle Sanshouo Fullbottle English: Salamander Fullbottle Tashitsu Fullbottle English: Chipmunk Fullbottle Armadillo Fullbottle Majo Fullbottle English: Witch Fullbottle Mogura Fullbottle English: Mole Fullbottle Ebi Fullbottle Engish: Shrimp Fullbottle Inorganic Fullbottles Part 5 Kawauso Fullbottle English: Otter Fullbottle Wolverine Fullbottle Seal Fullbottle Prairie Dog Fullbottle Possum Fullbottle Kinoko Fullbottle English: Mushroom Fullbottle ??? Fullbottle ??? Fullbottle ??? Fullbottle ??? Fullbottle ??? Fullbottle Inorganic Fullbottles Lost Fullbottles Gargoyle Fullbottle User: Proto-Sinister Gargoyle Lost Fullbottle Equal: Bat Lost Fullbottle Puma Fullbottle User: Shred Claw Equal: Cobra Fullbottle Puma Lost Fullbottle User: Kamen Rider Shred Equal: Cobra Lost Fullbottle Radio Tower Fullbottle User: Radio Tower Hard Smash Equal: Castle Fullbottle Radio Tower Lost Fullbottle Equal: Castle Lost Fullbottle Kamoshika Fullbottle English: Antelope Fullbotlle User: Antelope Hard Smash Equal: Kuwagata Fullbottle Kamoshika Lost Fullbottle English: Antelope Lost Fullbottle Equal: Kuwagata Lost Fullbottle Karasu Fullbottle English: Raven Fullbottle User: Karasu Hard Smash Equal: Fukurou Fullbottle Karasu Lost Fullbottle Equal: Fukurou Lost Fullbottle Printer Fullbottle Equal: Hammer Fullbottle Printer Lost Fullbottle Equal: Hammer Lost Fullbottle Inoshishi Fullbottle English: Inoshishi Fullbottle Equal: Shimauma Fullbottle Inoshishi Lost Fullbottle User: Inoshishi Lost Smash Equal: Shimauma Lost Fullbottle Chari Fullbottle Equal: Spanner Fullbottle Chari Lost Fullbottle Equal: Spanner Lost Fullbottle Ice Cube Tray Fullbottle Equal: Hasami Fullbottle Ice Cube Tray Fullbottle User: Ice Cube Tray Lost Smash Equal: Hasami Lost Fullbottle Saw Fullbottle User: Saw Lost Smash Equal: CD Fullbottle Saw Lost Fullbottle Equal: CD Lost Fullbottle Standalone Legend Rider Apollo Fullbottle Ritual Fullbottle Juice Fullbottle Skid Fullbottle Phenomenon Fullbottle Twister Fullbottle Legend Rider Match Organic: * Sun Wukong * Rider Card * Yujou * Mahoutsukai * Orange Inorganic: * Medal * Parka Best Match: * Tantei and USB Memory Lost Steam: Sun Wukong, Locomotive Eon: QR Code, Satelite Twin: Mailman, Crossword Zoo: Pelican, Prize Apollo: Astronaut, Planet Ritual: Psychologist, Origami Juice: Pear, Cannon Phenomenon: Banshee, Thumbs Up Twister: Bandicoot, Tornado Smash Bottles * Blade * Iron(Money Safe) * Spooky(Iron Maiden) * Turbine(Jet Liner) * Tackle(Brick Wall) * Hydro(Inflatable Raft) * Loud(Stereo) * Crunch(Garbage Turck) * Spin(Centrifuge) Databottles VCR Databottle User: Computer Bro's Equal: Gear Engine Motherboard Databottle User: Motherboard Bro's Equal: Gear Remocon Both Together: Mainframe Bro's Resolbottles Rider Resolbottle Equal: Rider Evolbottle Puma Resolbottle Equal: Cobra Evolbottle Banshee Resolbottle Equal: Dragon Evolbottle Epic Banshee Resolbottle Equal: Great Dragon Evolbottle Buffalo Resolbottle Equal: Rabbit Evolbottle Trivia * Three of the Lost Bottles are actually ideas that were replaced. The Gazelle was the original Best Match with Rover, Raven paired up with Claw, and Boar paired up with Organ.